1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays. The LCD device includes two substrates, which include field-generating electrodes, e.g., pixel electrodes and a common electrode, having a gap therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer, which fills the gap between the two substrates. The LCD device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes so as to determine the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls the polarization of light incident thereupon, thereby displaying an image.
To prevent light leakage, a light-shielding member is provided in the LCD device. In a case in which the light-shielding member is formed on the opposite substrate to the substrate where the pixel electrodes are formed, light leakage may occur due to a misalignment of the two substrates, and the transmissivity and aperture ratio of a display region may decrease.